


Androïdes

by Melie



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour autant que Ripley s'en souvienne, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose avec les robots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Androïdes

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS on all four Alien movies.

Pour autant que Ripley s'en souvienne, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose avec les robots.

Ash le traître. Bishop l'allié.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Encore.

Call n'était qu'un amas de fils électriques comme les autres. Sauf que Call était la nouvelle génération. Des robots construits par des robots. Soit. Elles étaient donc toutes deux une aberration. Le clone et l'androïde. Sang blanc et sang acide.

Mais Call était aussi un regard. Call était un sourire, parfois même un sourire amer, quand elle passait sa main sur sa joue, son bras autour de ses épaules.

Ripley avait appris à ne pas se laisser berner par les androïdes. Avec Ash, surtout. Avec Bishop, il avait fallu de nouveau leur faire confiance. Et avec Call… les choses étaient allées plus loin.

Mais pour autant que Ripley s'en souvienne, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose avec les robots.


End file.
